You're Gone
by Emily
Summary: Will Trini and Billy ever be together?


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I've used in this story. Saban Entertainment owns them all. The songs used is Together Again by *N Sync. I hope you all enjoy the story!_

__

_You're Gone_

_By: Emily_

__

_She's gone. _That was the only thought that crossed his mind as he watched her plane take off. He never thought she would have to leave this suddenly. Especially with the responsibility that, until yesterday, she had possessed. But she had to move on with her life, even if it meant leaving her responsibility. And him. _Besides, we already have a new yellow ranger. Aisha will do a great job in her place. I just wish.........I wish she didn't have to leave._

__

Billy Cranston sighed as he turned back to the other rangers. The three new rangers, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Aisha ........ weren't there, but only because they needed to talk to Mr. Caplan about transferring to Angel Grove High. He looked over at Kimberly Harte and Tommy Oliver, both of who were watching the departing plane with tears in their eyes. _This must be just as hard for Kim, too. _he mused. _After all, she was friends with them even longer than I was! And even though Tommy hasn't known them for that long, he and Jason were incredibly close! Almost like they were brothers._

__

As Billy stood there thinking, Kimberly turned her eyes away from where the plane had been and glanced over at him. She let go of Tommy's hand and slowly walked over to Billy. "Billy? Are you okay?"

Her words broke him away from his thoughts. He looked over at her, taking in her worried expression. "Yeah, I'm fine Kim." he answered. She gave him a yeah-right look. "Well, maybe it hurts a little."

"Billy, I know that this hurts a lot for you." she whispered quietly so only he could hear. "Even though no else knows how much you like her, I do." As she said that, painful memories of Trini Kwan came back to him.

"Kim.....I need to be alone." he stated, his eyes closed. "I need time to think." She nodded and started to walk back to Tommy. She paused for a minute and looked back to Billy.

"See you at the Youth Center?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe." he said, leaving no room for question. She nodded and turned back around, taking Tommy's hand once again. She looked back to Billy once more, before she and Tommy left. Billy stood there for a few more minutes before walking the opposite way that they had.

_I need time to think. Time to think about her. Oh, why didn't I ever tell her how much I liked her! Now she's gone. And I'll never get to tell her how much I care for her._

__

_Ooooooooo_

_Ooooooooo_

_Oooooooo_

_How can I say_

_That I love you_

_When you're so _

_Far away_

__

Billy slowly made his way out of the airport terminal and into his dad's blue truck. _The color works perfectly for a day like today. _he thought to himself. _After all, people usually associate the color blue with sadness. _As he pulled away from the airport, thoughts filled his mind.

_She's the reason nothing ever worked out with anyone else. And she's probably the reason why nothing will ever work out. I care for her so much. I care for he more than anyone. _he thought as he drove through the city. Suddenly he turned the truck sharply to the right onto a deserted road that he had taken many times. Usually the road was busy and full of travelers. But it was empty today. It caught him by surprise, since it was a warm and sunny day. But for one reason or another, the road was empty. As was the parking lot that he pulled into. He slowly turned off the engine and got out of the truck. Even though the sun was shining brightly over the ocean, he didn't notice any of that. All he could think about was her. _For someone who loved being a ranger, she gave up her powers as soon as she heard that she was chosen for the Peace Conference. Did she really want to go? Or was it me? Did I do something that hurt her? Oh, I wish she was still here._

__

_So tell my why_

_You had to go_

_Was it me_

_I need to know_

__

Billy walked slowly along the beach, letting the waves splash over his ankles. They whole gang used to come here all the time, before they were rangers. In fact, he had contemplated telling her how he felt many times when they had been here. _But I never did. And now I feel like a FOOL for letting her go. I should have told her. I had every opportunity and I blew every single one. When we became rangers, we never had as much time. We never came down here as much as we used to. I've always missed that._

__

He continued walking down the beach, letting the winds and the waves drown out every other sound. _I just wish I had another chance to tell her. I just wish I could show her that no matter what happens, I will always be there for her._

__

_Ooooooooo_

_Oooooooo_

_Oooooo_

_What can I do_

_To make you see_

_That I'm here_

_Here for you_

__

_I just wish that she'll come back. I don't care when. I just want her to come back. To come home to Angel Grove. So I can tell her how much I want to be with her._

__

_I really hope _

_That you'll come home_

_So we can be_

_Together again_

__

_

* * *

_

__

__Years later, In Angel Grove...............

"We are now arriving in Angel Grove, California." the stewardess announced. "Please stay seated until the seat belts sign has been turned off." 

Trini Kwan felt her excitement grow as the plane touched the ground. After four years the Peace Conference had finally finished. Now she and Zack Taylor were back in Angel Grove. They were home. As soon as the seat belts sign went off, she and Zack grabbed their luggage and bolted off the plane, not wanting to waste a single minute of their time. They quickly walked into the terminal, looking for anyone that they recognized.

"Do you see anyone, Zack?" Trini asked as they looked around. "Maybe they're not...."

"TRINI!! ZACK!!" Trini and Zack spun around and found themselves face to face with none other than Kimberly. Trini immediately embraced her friend, tears filling her eyes as she realized how much she had missed her. As they pulled away, Kim smiled at them. "It has been _way_ too long, guys."

Trini nodded in agreement. "We are never doing that again." As Zack nodded in agreement, Kim grabbed both of them by their hands. 

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "Everyone wants to see you!" As Zack and Trini let themselves be pulled away, Trini's thoughts drifted to one person in particular.

_I cannot wait to see Billy again. _she thought, smiling at the thought. _I should have told him a long time ago how much I liked him. Now, I'll finally have the chance to._ Soon, Kim led them to a large group of people, including a few people they didn't recognize. Kim started introducing them, but Trini wasn't listening. She was too busy scanning the crowd, looking for him. 

_He's not here! _she thought in panic. _Why isn't he here? _Trini quickly smiled and said hi to the people that Kim had introduced them to. She then pulled Kim aside. "Kim, where is Billy?"

The smile vanished from Kim's face. Even though it had been awhile, Trini could still read her facial expressions. And right now it was an expression of horror. "You mean, no one told you?"

As Trini shook her head, Kim's hand flew to her face. "Oh, I thought they would have told you about it! You never heard about it?"

"Heard about what, Kim? What should I have heard about?" 

Kimberly took a deep breath, not wanting her to break the news to her friend. "Trini, Billy isn't in Angel Grove anymore. In fact, he's not even on the planet. A couple years ago, he needed to go to the planet Aquitor to get treatment for his rapid aging." 

She sighed as she thought of the next part. "While he was getting his treatment, he met someone named Cestria. After the treatment was done, he decided to stay on Aquitor. And he decided to stay with Cestria." 

Trini felt like someone had punched her in the stomach as she heard that. _He's gone. I've lost him. I've lost him for good. I knew I should have told him before. I knew I should have told him how much I cared for him. And now it's too late. He has someone who can take care of him. He has someone to do what I couldn't._

__

_I just wish that I could tell him how much I like him. And that I'll always be there for him, especially if this thing with Cestria doesn't work out._

__

_Oooooooo_

_Oooooooo  
Ooooooo_

_What can I do_

_To make you see_

_That I'm here_

_Here for you_

__

As the group started walking out of the terminal, Trini dragged behind them. As Kimberly turned back to look at her, she got a sudden sense of dejuvu. Kim had been in this situation before. 

Trini didn't take any notice. The only thoughts running through her head were thoughts of him. And how much she missed him. _I am never letting going to lose anyone the way I've lost him. I'm never going to leave my feelings inside. I will always tell someone how I feel about them. And maybe someday, maybe someday he'll come back. Back home, to Angel Grove. Where he belongs._

__

_I really hope_

_That you'll come home_

_So we can be_

_Together again_


End file.
